


Cockpit

by SleepyKalena



Series: Long Jobs [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: While en route back to Hoth, Jyn watches Cassian stretched out comfortably in his seat as he gazes at the passing stars out the window. But the longer she gazes at him, the more she notices how good he looks when he's relaxed, and something stirs inside her.Her fingertips tingled with desire, but she clenched her fist, trying to tamp down the sudden growing urge to untuck his shirt. But the squeezing motion only made things worse as her eyes continued to follow the wrinkles and folds of his pants down towards the center where-





	Cockpit

It was peaceful in the ship as it continued to sail through hyperspace. Jyn and Cassian’s assignment had gone on without a hitch- although, if K2 had come along with them, there’d be no shortage of “suggestions” for a more optimal performance “the next time you two choose to dive head-first into something that might actually result in a slow, painful, and certain death”. Still, despite the higher-than-necessary adrenaline rush as they fled the scene, they were both alive and uninjured, which Cassian and Jyn unanimously agreed made this mission a success as their ship pulled away from the planet.

“How much more time until we drop from hyperspace?” Jyn asked, taking a seat next to Cassian. They’d past D’Qar several hours ago; by her estimation, they weren’t far from Hoth, which meant they were that much closer to a hot meal and better blankets. The aches in her body made Jyn look forward to comfort and relaxation- or, rather, what few comforts the Alliance could offer on their meager budget, which was still superior to the Partisans no matter how she sliced it.

Cassian checked his holo map, zooming in on the system they were traveling through and squinting thoughtfully at the numerous specks and dots in front of him. “At this point, I’d say about another hour.” He leaned back after shutting off the holo and snuggled a bit into his seat, staring off into the dashed lines of the passing stars.

Although she knew Cassian had set course for a longer, more roundabout path back to Hoth as a safety measure, a part of her was just a touch irritated that they couldn’t just head straight for the barren ice planet and cut their hyperspace commute down by several hours. And, rather than engaging in conversation, Cassian stayed quiet, save for a deep sigh which, much like his demeanor most of the time, was neutral.

Jyn turned her head slightly, peeking at him from the corner of her eyes; Cassian had leaned back, slightly slumping in his seat with his arms bent back over his head. It was the closest he could get to laying down as he continued to watch the stars.

“Nice view, isn’t it?” she finally asked to break the silence.

He let out another sigh, a dreamy, wistful one this time. “Yeah.” A smile quirked up at the corners of his lips, and his eyes crinkled slightly in contentment. “The more I focus on it, the more relaxed I feel.”

Her head fully turned to look at him directly, allowing herself to take in the full view of her partner. It was truly a rare sight to see Cassian “relaxed” under these circumstances, and she couldn’t help but look dotingly at him for it.

She noticed how his body stretched- his torso elongated and pulled on his tunic. The tucked-in fabric stretched, forming lines of shadow across his body, leading her eyes lower to his belt.

Her eyes changed course and followed the belt, moving across his hips but peeking up slightly to conform to his jutting hip-bone.

 _His always_ did _like to wear his pants low_ , she chuckled to herself, but she found herself firmly fixated on the spot where his hip-bone prodded the waistline of his pants. It was sharp, able to dig into her thighs (as it tended to do whenever they were intimate), and it made her mind wander.

Her fingertips tingled with desire, but she clenched her fist, trying to tamp down the sudden growing urge to untuck his shirt. But the squeezing motion only made things worse as her eyes continued to follow the wrinkles and folds of his pants down towards the center where-

She gulped. It wasn’t appropriate to squeeze _that_ , no. Not while Cassian seemed to be enjoying himself turning out the rest of the galaxy around him, spare for the hypnotic swirl of hyperspace. Jyn decided to give him space- that rare, small sense of comfort- and not take it away from him due to a selfish desire to do things to him that could certainly wait for another few hours.

But while Jyn enjoyed a completely different view from Cassian’s altogether, she had difficulties staying focused on anything _but_ him and what hid beneath the fabrics he wore. His breathed steadily- _in, out, in, out_ \- and try as she might to sweep the words away, they instead drifted into a dark corner of her mind, accumulating like dust, building on her thoughts and desires.

_In, out._

Jyn slowly breathed in through her nose.

_In, out._

Her throat dried.

_In, out._

Her lashes fluttered repeatedly; a heat rose up to her face.

_In, out._

Her eyes still hadn’t torn away from his pants, and far too many moments had passed since she began fixating on his belt buckle.

_In, out._

Jyn was aware that she normally didn’t make a routine out of this.

_In, out._

And, in fairness, neither of them had the patience for this particular step whenever they wanted their urges satisfied-

 _In_ -

-but this time…

_Out._

She stood up and walked over to him. Cassian’s eyes met hers as she blocked his view of the stars. Her shadow loomed over his face, which now looked at her with a mix of curiosity and confusion. She couldn’t resist for much longer; she wanted a taste.

_In-_

“Jyn?” he asked, but her face had come so close to his by then that she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

_Out._

Her nose brushed against his. “I…”

_In-_

The hairs on Cassian’s scruffy chin were feather-light against Jyn’s lips as she closed in for a kiss. His lips were soft, pliable, and she sucked on them hungrily to hint at what she wanted.

Cassian, for his part, seemed to understand her, so he let his lips stay parted for her to play with. His hands made their way up to her hair as she nibbled and sucked on his lower lip, undoing her hair tie before combing his fingers through the soft strands. Jyn let out a moan at the soothing sensation, which emboldened him to close his hand into a fist and tug at the base.

The aggression was friendly, the pain pleasurable, the raging hunger molten but moved like lava, and despite not having uttered a single word, the small whimper that came out of her said plenty.

Cassian’s mouth opened just a bit more, inviting Jyn’s to come in and play, and _Force_ , was she ever game. Her tongue peeked out to tease his, a knock on the door to be let in, and he was ready and waiting for her to come in and enter even more of his space. Her hands smoothed over his firm chest before curling to claw at his tunic, hinting again at her desire to lift it out from the confines of his belt and trousers.

She knew, however, that Cassian was _still_ none the wiser about what she _really_ wanted, so she allowed herself those few extra moments to continue smoothing her hands over his abs before tugging at his shirt. When the shirt wouldn’t budge, she closed her mouth over his and sucked in, stealing his gasp and leaving him breathless before her hands finally gripped his belt buckle.

Cassian’s hold on her hair tightened slightly before finally loosening, and Jyn shivered at how tender his touch became as his hands caressed her head. It felt less like an urgent desire for her to do more and more like a slow, sultry encouragement for her to keep doing things at her pace. Ever eager by his reassurance, Jyn attempted to undo his belt buckle, but had difficulties with it while her lips remained pressed against his. Sensing this, Cassian’s hips shifted, and she pulled away at last to find him moving her hands aside to undo his belt and holster for her.

She wondered, for a moment, as she looked straight at him, if she should stop, but he grasped her hands before she could ask and led them to his zipper, squeezing her hands in suggestion, never breaking his dark gaze from hers. Flustered slightly by his actions, Jyn stared at her hands for a beat to get herself back on track before finally undoing his pants and bringing the zipper down with neither haste nor delay. When she looked up, Cassian’s eyes had shifted downwards, watching her hands intently as they worked.

Was he admiring the process?

Her question was answered when he pursed his lips to lick them, causing her hunger to grumble and stir inside her even more.

Jyn clutched his waistband, now loosened from having unzipped his pants, and Cassian took it as a cue to lift his hips just enough for her to start pulling it down his legs. Little by little, she unveiled the starlit skin of his stomach as she pulled, and, soon after, that sharp hip-bone that made her remember, that fanned a heat inside her. Spring had arrived on Cassian’s body as she continued to pull- the hairs below his navel, a soft down, uncurled like sprouts peeking up from underneath to finally make themselves known to the rest of the outside world. The crispness of his scent wafted in the air and revitalized Jyn as she let it fill her nostrils. The more she pulled his trousers and underwear down, the coarser the uncovered hair became, until finally she came across a bush of it gathering around the base of what she sought after.

Jyn licked her lips just slightly, as though she were trying to stop herself from looking too hungry, but a part of her knew it was silly to even try and hide it; Cassian was already aware of what she planned to do next, and as their eyes met one more time, he leaned forward for another kiss.

The kiss was softer, but it was Cassian’s turn this time to be a little greedy. His tongue pressed against her lips, asking her to open up in return. A shiver shot up and down her spine, and Jyn pressed back, taking in the desire he was pushing on her.

But as much as she loved the feel of his tongue against hers, that was not what she was craving, and her fingers curved deftly around his shaft and began to stroke.

Cassian wasn’t quite hard beneath her touch (though he was certainly getting there), but the more she pumped, the more he mirrored her actions, stroking her hair and threading the strands between his fingers in an affirmation of pleasure. Jyn relished the feel of his broad hands caressing her head, eliciting a soft, happy hum from her. She broke the kiss, leaning back just slightly to take in his eyes- curious excitement shining under the light of the stars behind her- before sinking down to her knees and bringing his entire length into her mouth.

He still wasn’t at his peak size just yet- the only reason why she could take him in completely- but Cassian grew steadily longer and harder with each passing second. She sucked gently, letting his flesh fill her mouth without moving, and she felt him throb against her tongue in response.

Jyn had always wondered if Cassian enjoyed the feel of her whenever he went down on her, because she certainly enjoyed what she was feeling now as she began to bob her head slowly; the tip of him was smooth with a bit of a squish as it rubbed against the roof of her mouth, which contrasted with the firm rigidity she felt on her tongue. Sounds of pleasure from Cassian trickled slowly, thickly through her ears, which in turn sent a shiver down her spine that made her own walls clench. The movement of his hands on her head showed an increase of restraint the longer she kept her steady pace: they balled into fists and immediately unclenched to rub her head, as though he wanted to pull at her hair and decided against it at the last minute; they traveled low to the base of her skull before quickly traveling back up to brush the loose strands blocking her face; they tried their best not to hold her head in place as she moved back up to suck on the tip, ultimately deciding to leave himself at the mercy of Jyn’s torturous pace.

“Jyn,” he muttered, half to her in encouragement and an affirmation of the pleasure he was feeling, half to himself in a reminder that he was not dreaming, that this wasn’t a fantasy, that this was _indeed_ Jyn, his partner, on her knees and positioned comfortably between his legs, sucking and squeezing every sigh and moan out of him.

Her nostrils flared in amusement- he was just as along for the ride as she was, and she tallied each moan in her head as a personal achievement. She knew now that Cassian, despite the strained faces he was likely making, was tremendously relaxed, perhaps much more so than before she decided to act on her urges. He curled forward and his hands smoothed over her back, rubbing and clawing playfully as her cheeks hollowed to increase her speed and pressure.

Jyn had now reached a pace and length where he began to hit the soft flesh at the back of her throat, poking, prodding, and testing her reflexes. She knew he was at his hardest and largest, which turned her on significantly, but she was close, _oh, Force_ she was so close to being able to take his entire length without choking, and the idea alone egged her on to keep pushing her limits. Cassian was making an active effort to resist gripping her head and thrusting to plunge himself all the way in; they were both trying their best to feel as much as they could without giving anyone discomfort.

It was her turn this time to feel torn between two urges: one that wanted Cassian to let loose and feel that aggression as the extent of his desire for her, and one that wanted him to keep panting heavily as he melted under her touch.

As her mind wandered, however, she hadn’t realized just how hard she had sucked on him and how tightly he gripped her hair. Her attention snapped back to Cassian when he pulled her hair hard enough to tilt her head back, kissing her deeply to stop her from going on any longer.

“Jyn,” he said against her lips, his breath ragged and heady. “I can’t hold on much longer; I’m so _close_.”

She only grinned in response, and he let out a whine.

“Please.” He kissed her cheek, her nose, her neck. “I want you.”

Jyn paused and considered his words while she took in the sight of him. Sweat beaded his forehead and his hair was more disheveled than usual. His chest heaved, breathing heavily as he looked at her with hunger and desperation in his eyes.

The image was exquisite, and she relished every inch of him.

But, ultimately, she wanted to relish every inch of him elsewhere, lower down his body. So, in response, she shook her head and kissed him back before pushing him by the sternum with a finger from her free hand, causing him to fall back against his seat. Her eyes were half-lidded as she lowered back down to let her lips meet the tip of his shaft, still looking up at him.

“You can have me later,” she said with a smirk, watching his mouth hang open slightly to catch his breath. “But until then…”

Her tongue ran from the underside of him from the base to the tip- down to up, down to up- before she braced herself and quickly took in his entire cock in her mouth and held it for a short burst of time before pulling back and resuming her previous pace, sucking just a bit harder and letting as much of her mouth feel as much of his hardness as she could handle, nearly choking at the bold move.

The discomfort was worth it; it fired up her nerves, made her wet and hungrier with desire, and sent more shivers down her spine as Cassian fisted her hair as tightly as he could. The rush of sensations sent him in a tizzy, leaving him to moan and pant uncontrollably, punctuated by words of encouragement and affirmations of how good it felt, until-

“Jyn, stop, stop,” he gasped, trying unsuccessfully to pull her head away. “I’m going to come, I don’t want you to-“

She refused to relent, giving him a muffled “mmh-mmh” as she shook her head, never breaking her pace. Jyn wanted to take him all the way to the finish line, to feel him throbbing in her mouth, even if it meant having to deal with the hot, slippery liquid that would soon inevitably burst from him.

“Jyn-“

He took advantage of the rhythm of her pace by pulling her head up one last time while her lips were wrapped around the tip of him, just enough to get her to stop, and she gasped at the sudden loss of contact. She was disappointed at first- she was serious about pushing him all the way to the edge and then catapulting him right over it- until she realized that the pleasure must have been more intense than Cassian anticipated, because his upper body jerked suddenly and his eyes widened with surprise just before screwing shut as he came.

A loud and uncontrollable moan sounded with each spurt; Jyn’s walls clenched again as she indulged in the sound of him, and the pleasure stirring within her intensified when some of his seed managed to paint her chin and lower lip.

She breathed in deeply, her chest puffing as she beamed with pride and satisfaction.

She did that.

She gave him that.

She burned the image of him in this moment, recollecting the pleasure they both felt, and filed it away for safe-keeping.

When Cassian came down from the high of his orgasm, his hands still caressing the sides of her head, he looked down at her and his eyes widened with surprise.

“Oh no,” he said, embarrassed. His ears reddened. “Jyn, I’m so sorry, this is why I wanted you to stop, I-“

He tried to stand up and search the ship for a spare cloth to wipe her face down, but he was trapped by his own excretions.

“I got it,” she chuckled, and came back with a damp cloth.

Jyn was about to wipe him down when Cassian held her wrist back to stop her. Wordlessly, he took the cloth from her hand and patted on her lower lip, then her chin, gingerly wiping away his mess.

The air, once thick and heavy, soon settled and cleared, leaving behind a light, crisp coolness that sharply contrasted with the heat rising in her cheeks.

When he finished wiping her up, he smiled warmly at her, and her heart fluttered. “There,” he said, handing back the cloth. “Now you can continue.”

Jyn smiled shyly as she took it from him and started wiping him down, brushing the matted hair on his stomach and cleaning up the rest of him.

But, she mused, that was apparently Cassian Andor in a nutshell- try as she might to surprise him and catch him off-guard, even with something as inconsequential as this, he still managed to sneak in a pleasant surprise of his own, reminding her all over again why she’d grown to love and care so much her partner.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part one of a 5-part series of an oral positivity campaign! I wanted to take a shot at having Jyn enjoying oral just as much as Cassian loves eating out Jyn; these two deserve to give and receive all the oral, and I'm happy to throw this in for variety.
> 
> That's one blowjob down- start writing, Mel. :P


End file.
